The Message
by nautika
Summary: A message from Mirkwood breaks Elrond’s heart. AU Aragorn and Legolas are the basis for this story, but the characters of the main storyline are Elrond and the twins. Gapfiller to "Exile" and "Return" by Cassia and Sio.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Message

Author: nautika

K+

Summary: A message from Mirkwood breaks Lord Elrond's heart. AU

Based on Exile and Return by Cassia & Sio. Cassia posted this story on the Mellon Chronicles site August 2005. If you've read my story Family Time, then you will find it originated with this fic.

Disclaimer: Love them, but don't own them, wouldn't know what to do with them if I had them. Definitely not making money from them. Constructive, not destructive, review appreciated. Please let me know if you like it!

Author's notes:  
Adar/Ada translates as Father/informal for Father (I use Father now more than Ada or Adar, but this was written when I mixed Common and Elvish more frequently)  
Dan & Ro are nicknames for Elladan & Elrohir (I know now that elves don't use nicknames, but I'm too lazy to update this fiction, which I wrote about 3 years ago.)  
Ion nin meansmy son  
Tolkien said that Aragorn's father died when he was young, he was raised in the house of Elrond, "and Elrond took the place of his father and came to love him as a son of his own." I've taken this to mean that Elrond's twin sons were like brothers to Estel/Aragorn/Strider. I've removed his mother from the fiction. I also have Estel/Aragorn/Strider and Prince Legolas of Mirkwood being friends before the "Fellowship."  
Some translations will be in the body of the fiction and there are some flashback scenes. I hope the formatting isnt so thrown off that you cant tell what is happening. Please let me know if it is confusing and I'll repost it with corrections.  
The word "ban" may be unfamiliar. Encarta defines it as: public condemnation of somebody or something (_archai_c)  
I didnt have a beta for this fic, but I read and re-read, so I hope I caught everything.  
We journey to the home of Elrond of Rivendell. It is not a happy place; so show some respect!

The Message  
by Nautika

Chapter 1 Deliveries

Elrond, Lord of the elven realm Rivendell, was working in his study when a bell rang from the gardens in the back of the house. Smiling slightly, he stepped from his desk and walked outside. He stopped for a moment, closing his eyes and breathing in the scents of the garden before moving across to the stand of pigeons. Slowly, he reached up and removed the message band from the new arrival, speaking softly in elvish to sooth the bird. The message was not totally unexpected. His adopted son Estel had recently visited Mirkwood and become fast friends with that elven realm's Prince Legolas. Elrond shook his head slightly as he thought of his concern for his human son as he ventured out of Rivendell on his own for the first time. Men and elves had once fought side by side, but those days were long past and Elrond knew that humans had not been kind to the elves of Mirkwood. Prince Legolas himself had once suffered unspeakable treatment at the hands of men. He had tried to prepare his human son for rejection, but he knew Estel could not envision such a thing.

When Estel had failed to return from his journey, Elrond had sent his twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir, out to look for their younger brother. They had found him in the home of King Thranduil of Mirkwood, recovering from wounds he'd received at the wrong end of an orc blade. It was an unlikely but friendship, but Estel and Legolas were becoming very close according to the twin elves. Elrond knew it would be good for both the young ones.

Now back in the house, Elrond paused to open the message. He wasn't concerned by it's arrival. Bad news would have been delivered by an elven courier. In all likelihood, his human son had decided to extend his stay in Mirkwood. Gently, he opened the small parchment.

xxx

Outside Elladan and Elrohir were practicing their archery. It wasn't something they'd admit openly, but their attempts to improve their skill in archery were due to the Prince of Mirkwood's expertise with the bow. They had become fond of the fair elf during their recent visit to his home where they'd found their human brother after he failed to return home when expected. Not only had Legolas saved their brother's life, but he treated him as though he belonged. That type of acceptance was something Estel had sought his entire life. The twins had been their brother's protectors ever since he came to Rivendell, even though he did not always appreciate it. They had spent a few days in Mirkwood assuring themselves of Legolas' intentions. By the time they departed, they were sure Legolas would protect him as fiercely Elrohir or Elladan. Their hearts had been light as they returned to report to their father. Now they looked forward to besting the Prince with their bows when he came to Rivendell to visit.

Elladan, the elder of the twins, stepped up to take his turn at the target. Just as he drew a steadying breath, a roar came from within their home.

They shared the same thought before fleeing to the house. "Ada!"

xxx

Never had the twins seen their father this angry. Never.

Upon bursting through the back door – bows drawn and arrows notched – they'd found him glaring at a small piece of parchment. His face was livid red, his entire body was tense and when he'd first looked at them in response to Elrohir's quiet "Ada?" his eyes had blazed and Elrohir, unthinking, had taken a step back.

Elladan didn't know who had infuriated their father like this – but a part of him, worried as he was – was grateful it wasn't him or his twin.

Seeing Elrohir recoil from him, Elrond closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. It was a mistake. The fire in his eyes was drowned by sudden unshed tears and the hand without the parchment reached to a nearby table to steady him as he swayed. The twins dropped their weapons and rushed to his side.

Elladan gently eased the parchment from his father's fingers while Elrohir helped him into a chair. Placing both hands on the elder elf's shoulders, the younger twin watched as his brother smoothed the parchment.

"Dan?"

Elladan swallowed. "It's from King Thranduil."

"_And?"_

Elladan's only response to Ro's plea was to drag his eyes away from the parchment and stare at his twin with a mixture of fear and horror.

Elrond's weary voice filled the silence. "Your brother and Prince Legolas have been exiled."

"Exiled?" Ro's voice was only a whisper. "I don't understand. Why? Who would…who could …do such a thing?"

"Thranduil." Elrond's voice was still devoid of emotion. Ro glanced at his twin to find him focused on their father's face. When Elrond said no more, Elladan summarized the message for his brother.

"It doesn't say why King Thranduil banished Legolas, but Estel asked to share his punishment. Against Legolas' pleading, the king granted Estel's request. He says it was selfish of him to do so and he is sorry to cause Adar the pain he must now bear." Elladan paused a moment to be sure his voice was steady. "Messengers have been dispatched to Rivendell and all other elven territories. I guess we'll learn more when they arrive."

Ro searched his memory. He and his twin were centuries old, but never could he recall an elf being exiled from Rivendell. Granted, conditions were harsher in Mirkwood, but still…"How could the King exile his own son? How could anyone do that to a member of their family?"

Elrond sighed. "It is not the first time Thranduil has banished family. His brother and a group of his followers were banished when Legolas was a young elf – very few know of it."

Elladan exploded. "Is Thranduil _insane_?"

Elrond's voice went very soft. "No, his brother was."

Elladan was not pacified. "Well, Prince Legolas is _not!"_

Elrohir moved toward his brother to calm him. "Father, maybe we should ride out and meet the courier." Surely anything would be better than doing nothing.

Elrond snapped out of his lethargic state and sprang to his feet. "NO!"

Again, Ro stepped back, this time tears filled his eyes, though they did not fall.

Elrond's eyes revealed pure agony. He reached out to both sons and pulled them into an embrace, leaning into their shoulders. When the elf lord stepped back, he held the connection to his sons by leaving a hand on each one's shoulder.

"Thranduil sent this message as a courtesy from one father to another. He has no way of _knowing _we received it. We are not bound by the information until the courier arrives. We must use that time well. We _must _find your brother and Prince Legolas before the courier delivers the ban."

"What exactly will it mean, Ada?" Ro _had _to know.

"If they are seen in any elven realm, their lives are forfeit. Any elf who aids them will share their fate."

Elladan was adamant. "Well, _I_ will take exile!"

Elrohir nodded in agreement, but asked hesitantly, "Is there no way to reverse it?"

Elrond pulled his sons to him again. "I know not. I only know I will not abandon your brother or Prince Legolas. Take your most trusted companions and ride out in search of them. Do not tell them of the banishment. They should be able to say honestly that they did not know of it. It is for their protection."

The twins nodded. As they left the room, Elladan stopped and looked back at this father, who had eased back into the chair. "Will you be alright, Ada?"

"When your brother is found and told he still has family – _then_ will I fully be alright. But you must focus on them my son. I will manage."

Elladan hurried back into the room, dropped to his knee before his father. "He will be fine, Father. Those two will take care of each other. They will not lose hope for Estel _is_ hope."

Elrond kissed his eldest's head and placed a hand on it in blessing. Elladan rose and strode from the room.

"Valar, bless and keep them all." Elrond spoke in the empty room. "I love you, my sons."

xxx

With the twins gone and no pressing official matters to attend to, the elf lord spent his days on the balcony of his study, praying and watching for his sons and the prince to return. His nights were spent in Estel's room in a chair pulled up to his youngest son's bed as he had spent many nights when his human son was sick or injured.

He had one certainty. Estel would not reach out to them. No matter how sure he was of their love, he would not put them at risk. It would be up to his brothers to find him and persuade him to come home and bring Legolas with him.

Legolas. Elrond sighed. That would be another issue. The young prince was proud. Would he accept sanctuary against his own father's ruling? If he would not, Estel would not abandon him and Elrond could not fault his youngest for his loyalty.

Elrond placed fingers to his temples and rubbed in a circular motion, trying to relax. Finally, he allowed his head to touch the back of the chair. His eyes lost their focus and he drifted off to sleep.

Flashback:

"But, Ada, I feel fine, honestly."

"Your horse threw you, you fell over an embankment and into the river. You have a broken rib, a sprained ankle, six stitches in your hairline and a new collection of scratches and bruises. How can that be fine?"

Estel's eyes twinkled. "Because you are the best healer in Middle Earth."

Elrond was not amused. "This is _not_ funny, Estel! You must be more careful!" The elf lord was tired. He had slept little since his son's horse had returned without him. All the human's medical supplies, food and water had been with his horse. The elven warriors that Elrond had sent out had found Estel painfully limping home. Since they had returned with him, Elrond had been almost constantly by his side, catching what rest he could while in the chair by the bed.

"Ada, it isn't as though I wanted to be thrown."

Elrond sighed. "I know that. But you don't exactly seem to try and avoid danger, either."

"All I know I learned from the twins", Estel teased.

"The twins are _elves! _They heal faster. They cannot get pneumonia from being thrown in the river!"

Estel paled. His father's voice had risen and the human suspected that all nearby elves were stunned to hear the elf lord's voice elevated. He lay back against his pillow, no longer smiling.

"I do not have pneumonia, Adar. My ribs and ankle are bound. My head no longer aches and my vision is clear. I have no fever, no sign of infection. Do you keep me in bed to punish me?"

It crossed Elrond's mind that he and his youngest had been too much together during this time. They were wearing on each other's nerves. Unfortunately, the twins, who normally would have shared in Estel's care – and provided entertainment for the human – had been in Lothlorien for several weeks visiting their sister. Elrond had seen no need to send for them, but now he began to question the decision. Closing his eyes he drew a deep breath, released it slowly, carefully sat down on the edge of his son's bed and rested a hand on his arm.

"I do it to safeguard you, Estel, not to punish. I fear for you, perhaps more than I should. All young ones think they are immune from harm, but you…" Elrond's voice faded to a whisper. "I would not have you go before your time."

Estel's hand covered his father's. "I know you only want to protect me. I am sorry I said otherwise. Forgive me. Please, try not to worry. I will be fine." Estel met his father's eyes. "You _are_ the best healer in Middle Earth. And I love you."

The elf lord's eyes were moist. He placed a kiss on his son's forehead. "And I love you, ion nin."

end flashback

When a visiting bird on the balcony called the elf lord from his slumber, Elrond's eyes were damp. He went through his early morning routine and was at breakfast at the usual time. He would be of no use to his sons or Prince Legolas if he did not take care of himself.

He had just finished eating when horses hooves sounded outside in the courtyard. Glancing out the window, Elrond saw two elves dress in the colors of Mirkwood dismounting from their horses. His shoulders drooped for a moment before he pulled himself upright and went to the door. As he stepped into the sunlight, he pasted a smile on his face and moved forward to greet them.

"Good morning, friends. Welcome to Rivendell. I am Lord Elrond. How may I serve you?"

After only a moment's hesitation, one of the elves stepped forward, bowing low before Elrond. Straightening, he reached into a drawstring bag and withdrew a scroll. Dropping to one knee, he bowed his head and held the scroll out to the Lord of Rivendell. Behind him his companion had also gone to his knee with head bowed.

The genuine sign of respect touched Elrond. He was grateful the couriers' heads were bowed so they could not see the slight tremor of his hand as he reached for the scroll. The elf lord felt as though he were about to grasp a serpent instead of parchment.

"Hannon le." (Thank you.)

The couriers took Lord Elrond's thank you as a signal to rise. The one who had presented the scroll took a precise step back to stand beside his companion who now spoke. "King Thranduil of Mirkwood bids us tell you he regrets the ruling he was forced to make and the way your family will be touched it."

Elrond knew his face had lost all color. This was truly real now that he held the scroll in his hands. He forced words from his lips, hoping they did not sound stilted.

"Your King has long ruled Mirkwood with honor." Despite Elrond's best efforts he simply _could_ not send his respect to Thranduil and he _would _not express support for his actions.

The riders from Mirkwood seemed to understand. The elf lord thought he might have glimpsed sympathy in their eyes. Silently, they mounted their horses and departed Rivendell – knowing they were leaving it a much sadder place.

Tears came to Elrond's eyes. Drawing a steadying breath, he turned. He would study the scroll in private. It spoke volumes that the ban had not been read aloud. Whether the decision was the King's or his couriers', Elrond would never know. At least for now, Estel's name had been spared public humiliation and that was all that mattered to his father.

xxx

After weeks of fruitless searching, the twins and their companions returned to Rivendell. There had been no sign of Estel or Prince Legolas. All the warriors were dirty, tired, disheartened and - in the twins' case – apprehensive. The news of Estel's exile had hit their father hard and they were worried of how he had fared in their absence. Now they were going to have to tell him they had failed. Dismounting, they handed their horses' reins to other warriors and slowly climbed the steps to their home.

The door opened and their father strode forward to meet them, pulling them into a quick embrace before pulling back and ushering them into the house.

"I've ordered food to be sent to your rooms. Go – wash up. I will be up shortly and we will talk."

"But, Ada…"

"Daro. Stop. You are tired and hungry. I would prefer you eat _and_ rest before we talk, but I know you would not rest. So you will please your father by cleaning up and taking sustenance. _Then_ we will talk."

The twins nodded wearily and climbed the stairs side by side. Their heads were down, their feet barely moving from one step to the next and each elf was holding on to a hand railing to steady himself.

Elrond watched them to the top of the stairs, then went to the kitchen. Reaching into a high cabinet, he took down a container of herbs and measured some out carefully. He took the teapot from a servant and stirred the herbs into the tea. The twins might be upset with him when they awakened, but they were obviously exhausted. If sedating them was the only way to see they rested, then that is what he would do. The elf lord nodded to the servant who took the tray upstairs, then returned to his study. There was no reason to stand on the balcony now. The twins were home and Estel would not come of his own accord. Elrond settled onto a couch, idly fingering the scroll delivered by the couriers weeks ago. Two of his children were home and safe. He thanked the Valar for that and tried not to think of the shortness of the lives of men.

tbc


	2. Epilogue

The Message Part 2 Epilogue

I'm sorry about the delay in posting this half of the story. It got lost in Real Life and then in this site's difficulties.  
See Chapter 1 for Disclaimers and extensive Author's Notes. This is a friendship fic.  
/ indicates the start and end of memories.

Dark had settled and all was quiet when the sleeping herbs wore off. The twins looked sheepishly at each other as they pushed themselves into a sitting position on Elladan's bed.

"We should have known."

"We have been gone too long. We've forgotten how sneaky Ada can be."

Elrond's voice came from the doorway. "I am _resourceful_, Elladan. Sneaky is a term more appropriately applied to you and your brothers."

Elrohir stood and crossed to his father, resting his forehead against the elder's shoulder. Elladan remained seated on the bed.

"You drugged us." Elladan's voice was mildly accusing.

"You needed the sleep, my sons, you could barely make it up the stairs. Yet I knew you would not allow yourselves to rest until you had fully updated me on your search." Elrond gave Elrohir a quick squeeze, then moved to Elladan and spoke softly. "I am no longer able to care for Estel. Please permit me to care for those of my children who are now within my reach."

The pleading on his father's face broke Elladan. Placing his arms around his father's neck, he slipped into Elrond's embrace, dropped his head against the elf lord's shoulder and wept. Elrohir moved to place a hand on his brother's head and one on his father's back. The older twin was always the strong one. When he cried – for surely he must have cried over the years – he didn't allow even his twin to see it.

Finally Elladan's tears were spent and he pulled back from his father. Elrond placed a hand on each side of his eldest's head and kissed his forehead. Elladan's hands clasped his father's wrists, freezing the elf lord in position while regaining his own composure. Taking a deep breath, he released his father's wrists. Elrond drew him under one arm and reached his other out to Elrohir.

"Come, let us go to the study. I wish to sit before the fire with you." Going to Elrond's study and spending time there as a family was a tradition centuries old. Sitting before the fire was something that had been added after Estel came to live with them.

Flashback:

"Estel, sit still please. This is a quiet time. Remember, we each share something about our day?"

"Yes, Estel. Why do you not settle down and you may go first." Elladan tried to hide a smile.

Estel sat motionless still long enough to say, "I helped in the kitchen." Then he was once again bouncing around the room.

Elrond sighed. He did not like to scold the young human. The child had difficulty enough sleeping nights without thinking his newly adopted family was upset with him. But this time together was important to the family and Elrond wanted his new son to be a part of that. He smiled indulgently at the boy.

"If you would just remain seated, I am sure you could think of more to tell us."

"No, thank you. Someone else may have a turn now." The boy was now hopping across the room with both feet together, then turning and skipping back.

"Even if someone else is speaking, Estel, you should remain still. It is good manners."

Estel's shoulders drooped. "Yes, sir." He pulled a cushion from an unoccupied chair down onto the floor, dropped down next to it, leaned against the chair and began to play with the cushion's edges, while waiting for one of the elves to speak.

Elrond tried to suppress a sigh of relieve and the twins exchanged amused glances. Elrohir began to talk about the work he had done with the horses that day. While mentioning that one of the mares would probably deliver her foal the next day, Elrohir looked at Estel to ask him if he would like to come to the stable to watch. To his surprise, he found the boy had pulled the cushion up onto his lap and had his arms under it. His feet were pulled up under him so the massive cushion almost entirely covered him. All he could see were his brother's eyes peeping up over the top.

"Estel, what are you doing?"

"I am listening, Ro."

"Must you hide under the furniture to do so?" Elrond inquired of his young son.

"I am not hiding, sir. I am being still."

Elrond sighed. "_You_ are meant to sit on the _cushion_, Estel. _It_ is not intended to sit on _you_. Please put it back and settle yourself properly."

"Yes, sir." Estel drug the large cushion back into place with help from Elladan, then turned to the elf lord.

"May I be excused, please, sir?"

Elrond winced. Estel had called him 'sir' four times in a matter of minutes. After coming to live with them, he had fallen easily into calling the twins Ro and Dan. Ada had taken a little longer, but Estel had been using it faithfully of late. Elrond wondered what had gone wrong and when.

"Do you not wish to hear about the foal, Estel?" Elrohir had been looking forward to this birth more than any in a long time because he thought his new brother would be excited by it. His heart longed to see the young boy's eyes light up and he had been sure watching a new foal born would accomplish that.

"Yes, but…"

"But what, Estel? Does it frighten you?"

"No, it is just…I had rather hear at breakfast, Ro."

"Foaling is hardly a topic for mealtime, Estel." Elrond tried to speak softly while at the same time remaining firm.

"Fine! Then I don't want to hear. Good night." With this, Estel fled toward the stairs, leaving three stunned elves behind.

"I think he was crying, Adar." Elladan wanted so much to help the child, but sometimes the young human left him at a total loss.

Elrond's eyes closed briefly to hide his own pain. He hadn't meant to hurt the boy. He gathered himself and stood to leave the room. Elrohir reached out as he passed. "You did nothing wrong, Ada. It is just going to take time."

The elf lord smiled slightly. "I know, ion nin. Worry not."

Elrond applied some relaxation techniques as he climbed the stairs. He knocked on the young human's door and opened it slightly, hearing sniffles from the bed as he did so. So Elladan was right about the boy crying. "Estel?"

A single sniff, then, "Yes?"

Well, at least he hadn't said 'sir'; Elrond could only hope this was a good sign. "May I come in, my child?"

Another sniff, another "yes", but this one was weaker than the last. Elrond entered the room quietly.

"I did not mean to hurt you, Estel. It is my job to teach you proper behavior…the right way to act." Elrond had learned that the boy did not always understand everything the elves said, even though they normally spoke Common now. But he was a fast learner and the elf lord felt a true fatherly pride in this young human.

"I know." Whether he knew Elrond had not meant to hurt him or whether he understood about his adopted father's responsibilities to educate him was unclear.

"Why do you not come back down and join us? Your brothers and I enjoy your company."

"No, thank you . . . sir."

That hurt. Elrond crossed to the bed, needing a physical connection with the boy. He was almost buried under the bed covers, but Elrond reached out and gently touched his cheek. "Estel, your cheek is like frost! What have you been doing?"

The boy sounded old beyond his years when he replied. "Sitting still."

Tears sprang to the elf lord's eyes as he drew the boy into his lap, bringing his covers with him. "Oh, ion nin, I am so sorry, so very sorry. Elves do not feel the cold like humans, but it is inexcusable of me not to have realized. Forgive me!" Elrond held the boy's head so it was tucked into the elf's neck and while he rocked him gently in the bed.

Estel pulled one hand from beneath the covers and reached up to touch the tears running down his adopted father's face. He patted the elf lord's cheek with chubby fingers. "Don't cry, Ada. You would never do anything inex…inex-use-able."

This only caused the elf lord to pull his youngest closer to him, rocking him for several minutes more. When the twins came to check on them, young Estel had fallen asleep in his father's arms. They crept quietly into the room to kiss their younger brother goodnight. When they were close enough to see their father's tears, they went to their knees beside him. "Ada?"

"He was cold." The elf lord's whispered voice broke. "He was only moving around and using the cushion to try and stay warm."

The twins' distress was no less than their father's. The next night began a new tradition. Family time was held in Estel's room, with all four sitting on Estel's bed. It continued to be held there until the fireplace could be added to Elrond's study.

End flashback

The sight of the fire held no appeal for the elf lord this evening. Elrond's eyes barely left his sons' faces all evening. Their expressions had been tortured while speaking of their journey. They had separated, something they rarely did, but to cover more ground Elladan had led a group of warriors toward Mirkwood, being careful not to actually enter that realm. Elrohoir's group stopped in villages, making discreet inquiries, for elves were not always welcomed by men. They had visited each of Estel's favorite places, a trying thing for the younger twin. But they had found no trace of him or the young prince. They regrouped; intending to turn their search toward Lothlorien but a chance meeting with an elven hunting party had changed their plans.

/The hunting party from a small territory of elves offered the warriors from Rivendell a place by their fire. The Rivendell group had been traveling after dark at Elladan's bidding. He was becoming more and more frustrated by their lack of success. The fire, built to discourage possible predators, was inviting and the twins' companions had been so faithful, Elladan had accepted with their well being in mind. The warriors saw to their horses, and then joined the other elves around the fire. The hunters were of simpler upbringing, less sophisticated than those elves of Rivendell, Lothlorien or even Mirkwood. Still, they took their role of hosts seriously. As the warriors and hunters settled down for the evening, the hunters offered food to their guests and shared what news they had with them. One hunter in particular, Synthar, seemed to enjoy hearing himself speak. Normally, this would have irritated Elladan, but if someone else was talking, all Elladan had to do was listen, which required less energy. His mind had drifted as he allowed his body to relax so when the speaker mentioned a ban shaking the foundation of the elven realms, he was caught by surprise. According to Synthar, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood had been exiled because he had chosen to disregard elven law and disobey his father & King for the sake of a _man_. Synthar spat the word "man" as though it were poison. Elladan's temper flared and his companions held their breaths. Elrohir, though, had been alert throughout the conversation and seen where the narrative would take them. He placed a firm hand unobtrusively on his brother's arm and inquired calmly of Synthar "What of the man?"

The speaker, oblivious to the thought that any elf would hold an opinion different from his declared, "The fool asked to be exiled with him!"

Elrohir's hold on his brother strengthened, but Elladan had seen the wisdom in his twin's actions and clamped down tightly on his temper.

Elrohir continued as though he were simply curious "But why would he do that?"

"Probably a coward who needs the Exile's protection."

Another of the hunting party speculated, "Maybe he thinks the Exile will warm his bed."

An older elf with the party spoke up. Elladan reviewed the introductions in his mind and pulled forth a name, Mydek. "Show some respect. The King only had one son. Say what you will about the man, but hold your tongue about the Exile. Mirkwood will fall from this. It is said the King has taken to his bed, leaving his people leaderless and divided. In truth, we should go to their aid if what we hear about the spiders is true."

Elladan was in complete control of himself now. "What about the spiders?"

"They say the spiders move ever closer to the homes of Mirkwood, no longer holding to the outer forests. They grow in number as well." The older elf sighed. "It is a sad day when one man can destroy an entire elven realm."

Elrohir's voice was almost reverent. "He must be some man."

Their hosts looked uneasy. Something in Elrohir's tone unsettled them.

His stomach in knots, but trying to divert them, Elladan feigned eagerness. "Tell us! What law did Mirkwood's prince violate?"

Synthar reclaimed his place as storyteller. "The man was accused of killing an elf of Mirkwood, but there was not enough proof for the King to punish him. So the King gave the victim's family the right to take care of the man themselves. The Prince…I mean…the Exile helped the man escape. Royalty is not allowed to do that, you know."

The twins' companions were stunned; having realized the man spoken of was Elrond's adopted son. They remained silent, holding their questions to ask Elladan and Elrohir when they left the hunters. As for the twins, they had focused on different parts of the elf's tale and spoke simultaneously.

"Killed an elf?"

"_Take care_ of the man?"

Having released Elladan, Elrohir now pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them to suppress a shudder.

The hunters looked confused by the twins' shocked tones. Mydek finally broke the silence. "My cousin has family in Mirkwood. They say the pr…Exile found the human in Mirkwood, injured by orcs and took him back to the palace to the healers. Seems the Exile developed a soft spot for the human. The man went out with an elven hunting party and when they came back, they brought with them the body of an elf." Here Mydek paused and many elves in both parties looked down. The loss of an immortal life was a loss to all elves, whether they knew him or not. "When the family asked King Thranduil for the right to kill him as...as….retribution." Mydek nodded to himself; content he had gotten the word right. "He gave it to them as long as it was done inside the boundaries of Mirkwood. Instead of leaving, the man talked the prince into helping him prove he was innocent. The next thing anyone knew, the man was free and the prince was exiled forever from his people."

The Rivendell elves shook their heads as they tried to deal with all this new information. These elves were all close to Elladan and Elrohir. Now they understood the brothers' urgency to find their brother. They knew the twins' fierce devotion to their human brother and they knew the human returned it. For him to choose to go into exile to share another's fate, knowing he would never see his beloved family again, took courage they knew they did not possess. Only a few weeks ago, he had never even been to Mirkwood and now he had broken his family's heart by going into exile with its prince. Lord Elrond would be devastated by the loss.

Some of the twins' companions were angry with the human; others were upset with _them_ because they had learned this news from strangers instead of from the twins. However, none would betray these feeling to Elrohir or Elladan. Dealing with an onslaught of emotions, the Rivendell elves were united in one thing…to see that at least these two sons of Elrond returned safely to his side.

The twins, overcome with emotion, were unable to speak. Realizing that, one of the riders from Rivendell spoke. "We appreciate all you have shared with us, but it has been a long day. I believe I will retire for the evening." He stood and bowed slightly to the hunters. Slowly other of the warriors did the same, expressing their gratitude as well. Finally, Elladan reached out a hand to Elrohir and helped him rise. Together they turned to their hosts. "Thank you."

The hunters responded by bowing their heads and goodnights were said. The hunters settled to one side of the fire and the warriors to the other, pulling back slightly further. Elladan and Elrohir simply nodded wearily at their companions and moved to the back of the group. No other words were spoken.

The next morning, weary of spirit and concerned for their friends now that they knew of the ban, the twins abandoned the thought of Lothlorien. Instead they turned to Rivendell to spend some time with their father before continuing the search alone. /

The telling of this had been difficult for the twins. Elrond had moved to seat himself on the floor between them as they leaned against the couch. Now he drew their heads to his breasts and kept them there. Elrohir and Elladan each slid their arms around their father's waist. For a time the crackling of the fire was the only sound in the room.

Elrond's thoughts turned to Prince Legolas. What courage must it have taken for him to leave his father and his homeland? No matter how much the elf lord missed his youngest son, he could not help thinking the young man had probably saved the young prince's life by going with him into exile. If the elf had been cast out alone, Elrond was afraid he might have died of grief.

/ He remembered his first meeting with the young one. The fair elf had been captured and tortured by men. Even though he was badly injured, he had endured until Elrond had been able to free him, but at that time he had wanted to warn his father King Thranduil of a threat to his life. Legolas was proud, but it was concern for his father that had brought him through, not only pride. Now that father had exiled him. Elrond prayed not only that Estel and Legolas would be found, but also that the King of Mirkwood would allow Elrond to aid him in overturning the law regarding exile as a punishment. Mirkwood had refused Rivendell's offer to help with the spiders, but surely if sorrow had not claimed Thranduil's life by the time their sons were found, he would allow Elrond to assist him in remedying the situation. /

Elrond smiled slightly. He certainly was asking a lot of the Valar of late. But he had expressed gratitude to the Valar as well; for the twins' safe return, for the blessing of being given all four children, for what wonderful adults they had grown to be, for the friendship between Estel and Prince Legolas, for all the friends who had been faithful and supportive of his family. He had many reasons to give thanks.

/ Elrohir's thoughts went to the swimming hole in Mirkwood, where the prince had taken them the second day they were there. The twins had still been what their human brother had declared as "too respectful" of Legolas. Legolas and Estel conspired to change that. Elrohir smiled as he remembered the prince and Estel sneaking up on Elladan as he lay on the bank. Grinning at each other, one grabbed his ankles and the other his wrists and they tossed him in the water. The look on Elladan's face was priceless. He had heard them coming, but had not expected such behavior from the Prince of Mirkwood. They had all laughed, including Elladan, but Elrohir thought Prince Legolas' had enjoyed it most of all. /

Elladan was again overwhelmed with gratitude that the elven prince had not abandoned Estel to prove his innocence alone. The twin had no doubt that his youngest brother would now be dead if not for his fair friend's actions. Estel would not have left Mirkwood with his name soiled and he could never have survived there on his own after the sentence the King had delivered. Yes, Estel had waited many years for a friend like Legolas and the wait had surely been worth it.

/ Elladan's mind wandered to the time he and his twin spent in Mirkwood with Estel land Prince Legolas. There was much laughter and camaraderie. The bantering that had gone one between the prince and their brother had initially shocked the twins. Elrohir had become accustomed to it faster than he. Hearing the human call a Crown Prince "prissy" had actually caused Elladan to fall from a branch he had been perched on. His face warmed even now thinking of it. But he smiled slightly at the memory of their joint laughter. Legolas had discovered the twins had never shown Estel how to build a sleeping stand in the trees and had determined to remedy what he termed "a sad oversight". It was not an oversight. The twins simply knew how uneasy (and unsteady) the human was in the trees. They preferred the risk to them all on the ground compared to the risk to Estel above it. And the Prince had never had to comfort the human after elflings had tormented him about his clumsiness when climbing. The twins held these times in their hearts and united to protect Estel in other ways. Although they built flets on occasion when he was not with them, they had never even used the term in his presence. Once Estel had learned of the structure from Legolas, though, he had been determined to learn how to build one. The twins exchanged looks that plainly said, "How will humiliation from Mirkwood's elves be easier to bear than humiliation from Rivendell's elflings?" But it was not open for discussion. The decision had been made and as Elrohir had quietly pointed out to Elladan, it was not their place to gainsay the prince. Once the building began, Elladan relaxed somewhat. The boy who had run from the teasing of elflings had grown into a man. Elladan knew this, he had seen it in other ways, now he saw it reflected in the way his youngest brother joked with them about his 'human limitations'. The prince was attentive to the human's every move, a hand to his back or under his elbow when it was needed. And the human seemed to resent the help less from his friend than he would from his brothers. Perhaps, Elladan thought, he really had 'mothered him' more than he should. The last bit of tension left Elladan and Elrohir smiled and nodded at him as he noticed. Yes, they had many reasons to be grateful to Prince Legolas, a great many reasons. /

Eventually, when they had calmed, Elrond told his sons of the couriers and the contents of the scroll – basically what they had learned from the elven hunters. He continued holding them while he told them of the letter sent from their sister when the ban had reached Lothlorien and how it had blessed his heart. He answered the question Elrohir had asked about the ruling before their departure, "Is there no way to reverse it?" Yes, it could be, but only with the combined consent of two elven rulers. Galadrian and Celebron were pained by Thranduil's decision, but felt it would be inappropriate to overturn it unless Thranduil initiated the procedure.

Finally, the elf lord told the twins of his greatest trial during their absence – the decision to read the ban before the Council. And he shared with them his pain at finding some members of his own council openly pleased that the man would no longer be allowed in Rivendell. He spoke of his struggle to understand and forgive those elves and how it warmed his heart when others supported him and expressed their sorrow after the ban was posted for all of Rivendell to read.

The three elves spent the next days together quietly, drawing strength from each other's presence. Elrond soaked up the sounds of his sons and kept his eyes always on them, even as they slept. It was understood the twins would leave again to look for their brother and friend, but none spoke of it. They walked in the gardens and shared memories of Estel and focused only on positive things. Father and sons needed these days to sustain them through the days apart. Finally, the twins gathered their things. Elrond made sure they had ample supplies of medicinal herbs and food then walked them to the door.

"Be careful, my sons. Your journey becomes as perilous as Estel's and the young prince's now that the ban is public. Take care of each other and trust to the Valar." The elf lord kissed each on the forehead.

"We will, Adar."

"May the Valar keep you also, Ada."

With that, the twins went to the stables for their horses, their upbringing reflected in the way they moved. Elrond returned to the balcony to watch them leave, bracing himself not to show his distress when they rode out on their mission alone. After a few minutes, the twins emerged from the stables and mounted their horses. To Elrond's surprise, they were joined by a small group of warriors; many who had been with them on the earlier search for Estel. One by one, as the elf lord watched, the warriors patted the twins on the shoulders, clasped their arms or nodded their support. Not all were as loyal as these few, but at least the twins would not have to face this alone. The pain in Elrond's heart eased, though it would not be gone until all his sons were home again.

xxx

This became the pattern of their lives. The twins searching and returning home to refresh their spirits' – and their father's. They fulfilled responsibilities at home and then rode out again. They never found Estel or the prince during their journeys. Elrond was never rewarded while standing on the balcony. But one evening while the twins were patrolling the boundaries of Rivendell, a knock came on Elrond's door. Three elves had been sent by the twins to awaken him. Estel and Legolas had come home. Never had the elf lord been so overcome with relief. He paused a moment to give thanks, then moved to the top of the stairs, eager to embrace his youngest son.

End

A big thank you to Cassia and Sio for the wonderful stories they gave us which inspired this one. Cassia posted it on the Mellon Chronicles site in August 2005. nautika


End file.
